escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
is the most recent season of Escape the Night. Confirmed by Olivia Hines at the Shorty Awards, Season 4 took it's fanbase by storm once it was revealed that Season 4 will be taking place on the 5th of June. Following the teaser post confirming Season 4, Joey Graceffa posted a cast reveal poster, with all the contestants having their faces covered by leaves. In the next 3 consecutive days, Graceffa and the Escape the Night page posted the Contestants' posters. They usually posted three, or four up to a day. In this Season, Graceffa ventures into Purgatory to save his fallen friends from The Collector's clutches. Along with Bretman Rock, who was invited to aid Joey and the SAE on their way to the Museum, Joey tries to revive his deceased friends. However, as soon as he does so, they're trapped in time and now have to open the Collector's vault to earn the Cosmic Sphere. To do so, the Guests must collect 9 jeweled keys. Each key is exchanged for a human life. Description The YouTube hit murder mystery competition web series Escape The Night is coming back for a fourth season, making it the longest-running YouTube Original series. The new season will include 10 half-hour episodes with the first two debuting on YouTube Premium July 11. The first episode will also premiere simultaneously July 11 at VidCon during a panel with series star Joey Graceffa. As an added bonus the episode will also be available for free all around the world. In the new season of Escape the Night, Graceffa ventures into purgatory to rescue his friends, who have fallen in past eras, from the clutches of the Collector. However, his rescue mission soon becomes a survival mission as the Collector’s Museum of the Dead comes to life. The fourth season will be produced by Brian Graden Media and Graceffa. Process Information The YouTube hit murder mystery competition web series Escape The Night is coming back for a fourth season, making it the longest-running YouTube Original series. The new season will include 10 half-hour episodes with the first two debuting on YouTube Premium July 11. The first episode will also premiere simultaneously July 11 at VidCon during a panel with series star Joey Graceffa. As an added bonus the episode will also be available for free all around the world. Cast Reveal Joey Graceffa would start posting clues leading to the Cast Reveal, such as the promotional poster covering the Cast's faces. On the 10th of June, the first 3 Guests were posted to Twitter. Joey Graceffa, Rosanna Pansino, and Alex Wassabi. This time however, each poster was spaced out by 1 hour. Following the 3 Cast Members, on the 11th of June we got 4 more Cast Members revealed to public. Timothy DeLaGhetto was released first, followed by DeStorm, iJustine and Tana Mongeau. Each Poster had an 1 hour gap between eachother like on the 10th of June. 12th of June brought us the last 3 Cast Posters. Firstly, Gabbie Hanna was shown to the public, followed by Colleen Ballinger. Before the last teaser was posted, the ETN twitter page stated that the last Guest was someone we did not expect. After 1 hour passed, Bretman Rock was revealed as the last cast member. Tarot Cards return for this season, they're used for voting, a returning way of voting that originated from Season 2. To vote, the Guests draw the Cards of the Guest they want to face the challenge, and then give it to the Helper. The Cards are shuffled, and then 2 are drawn from the stack of cards. These cards oftne feature drawn versions of the Guests. Like in Season 3, Graceffa revealed the voting cards used in the Season; one per day. Starting on the 2nd of July, Joey and Gabbie's cards were posted on twitter. In the following 8 days, the guests released (in specific order) were; DeStorm, Colleen, Bretman, Rosanna, Alex, Tana, Timothy, and on the last day, the day of the premiere, Justine's card was released. Twists *'Self vote punishment(s):' During most episodes, all guests are eligible to receive self votes at the elimination challenge. These votes can be received by failing a task, receiving a punishment, and anything similar. *'Vote for own group(s):' In Episode 2, there was two groups consisting of 5 players each, these 2 groups had to complete various tasks to retrieve special items. At the voting, Mortimer announced that the guests were only able to vote the people from their group into the challenge. *'Collecting coins:' In Episode 3, in the Indian Exhibit, the guests would have to collect coins that fell from the sky. Various tasks required the guests to give away a certain amount of coins, or gain them in return. Towards the end, the guests met up and each had to select a scroll, with the scroll demanding that each player gives away, or takes a specific amount of coins. After the "game" finishes, the two with the least amount of coins will undertake the challenge. **'Captured by Garuda:' Additionally, if a guest gets captured by the Garuda, they would lose half of their coins. *'The bridal challenge:' In Episode 4, the women would undergo 3 tests of beauty, etiquette, and socialization. At the end, the woman that wins the most amount of tasks would be crowned the Emperor's wife. **'The Emperor's protecton:' In addition, the woman that wins the bridal challenge would be safe from the elimination. She would not be allowed to vote anyone in return. *'The Black Knight's timed challenge:' In the Episode 5 elimination challenge, the two challengers had a time of 5 minutes to complete four puzzles. If they manage to do so withing the time, they would both win the challenge, being safe from elimination. **'Double elimination:' As the challengers weren't able to complete the 4 puzzles in time, both of the participants were killed by the Black Knight. *'Guardian Angels:' Using the Guardian Angel stone, given to the guests by Merlin, the guests were able to summon their "guardians", Matthew Patrick and Nikita Dragun. **'Guardian Partners:' In the Episode 6 challenge, the two guardians would each help a guest in the challenge. If the guest they helped dies, they would be sent back out of the portal, and the winner stays to further help the guests. *'"Happy Ending" story:' In Episode 7, the two challengers would have to write a story using objects they found around the Arabian Exhibit. The story would end in a tragic manner, as the name of the person with the worst story would be written at the end, and that person would then be killed. **'The betrayal of Scheherazade:' Instead of the loser of the challenge being written at the end, Scheherazade was betrayed, and her name was written in the end. This caused her thieves to murder her. *'Genie's resurrection:' Once freed from the chains, the Genie granted the guests a wish in form of a revival. The 4 guests would have to agree on one guest they wanted to bring back, and whisper it to the Genie. *'Pirate's test:' Towards the end of the episode, the remaining guests would have to compete in the Pirate's race, without a vote taking place. The loser would be shot on the spot by the Pirates. **'Immunity ring:' Trough few other tasks, the guests were able to gather 2 Immunity rings. After receiving these rings, the guests would be safe from elimination. The Cast Members All Star Information Memorable Alliances *DeStorm Power and Gabbie Hanna. Reuniting from Season 2, DeStorm and Gabbie continued to work together trough a few episodes in this season. While the alliance didn't last long, it was definitely present. *Gabbie Hanna and Tana Mongeau. Gabbie and Tana were befriended before the events of Season 4 took place. As a result, the other worked with eachother in a very subtle way, without being noticed. *Alex Wassabi and DeStorm Power. In Episode 3, Alex and DeStorm finally got over the events of Season 2. Alex stated that he wanted the strongest guy on his team, solidifying his alliance with DeStorm after constantly gifting him coins. *Colleen Ballinger, and Joey Graceffa. In Episode 3, Colleen and Joey worked together during the coin competition. As a result, Colleen regained her faith in Joey and continued to work with him trough the next few episodes, on occasion settling on votes with him. *Alex Wassabi, Bretman Rock, and Nikita Dragun. In Episode 6, Alex is captured, as well as Nikita. While Bretman is saving the two of them, he admits that he will always work with his "asian" comrades. The Tarot Cards Joey Graceffa= |-|Gabbie Hanna= |-|DeStorm Power= |-|Colleen Ballinger= |-|Bretman Rock= |-|Rosanna Pansino= |-|Alex Wassabi= |-|Tana Mongeau= |-|Timothy DeLaGhetto= |-|Justine Ezarik= Progress Chart Episode Guide Trivia *This Season marks Escape the Night as the longest running Youtube Premium show yet. *Season 4 suffered a massive title leak, in which all Episode Titles and themes were leaked. Due to this, the titles were changed post-production. *Episode 1 of this Season is the longest lasting Episode of all seasons. *Justine Ezarik's tarot card appeared different in the second Episode. In the final release on Twitter, she had scars and was decomposed; while in the original version she had normal skin. *In an interview, it is revealed that Joey Graceffa went trough a struggle to get Tana Mongeau on the show, as Youtube has to approve the cast. *It is currently the first, and only season to kill off two characters in one Episode. *It is the first Season to have a character enter mid-season. Category:Seasons Category:All-Star Category:Deceased Contestants Returning